1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to a semiconductor package, such as a hybrid ball grid array, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor die may be packaged to be used in an integrated circuit (“IC”). A semiconductor die is packaged not only to protect it from the elements of the external environment, such as heat, humidity, and even physical damage, but also to provide electrical connections from the semiconductor die to a printed circuit board (“PCB”), for example. The electrical connections generally provided are for input, output, and power to the semiconductor die.
Conventionally, a semiconductor package may include various components, such as the semiconductor die, a leadframe, a substrate, and other electrical connections. The various components in a semiconductor package are connected to each other and to the outside environment using electrical connections. For example, the entire bottom of one type of semiconductor package may be only the substrate. In such an instance, the semiconductor die is connected to the substrate using electrical contacts placed on the opposite side of the substrate than the side that is electrically connected to the outside environment.
To carry signals to and from the semiconductor die to the outside environment, the substrate may have various electrical traces embedded throughout to make connection with the semiconductor die, which is fully contained inside the semiconductor package. Thus, signals entering and leaving the semiconductor die to the outside environment must always travel through the substrate. As a result, the signals will lose some signal strength and be subject to various interferences, such as thermal noise or parasitic inductance and capacitance.